Somewhere to Sleep
by Aard Rinnae
Summary: Yami is a young slave, too frightened to see that all Yugi and Seto want to give him is a home and love. Warning: FrightenedSlave!Yami GayLover!YamiSeto Threesomes, bondage, misc. kink, hurt/comfort, flashbacks. Hits the ground running, sexwise. YxYYxSK
1. Hello!

Aard Rinn: So, welcome to my first fic that didn't suck balls. I plan on writing about weekly, and keeping beating my story until it finishes. So, in this chapter, we are introduced to Yugi and Seto. Don't worry, it has a happy ending...

Moose: *SPITTAKE*

Aard Rinn: PH34R M3H!one!~!11!

Moose: So Aard, are you going to do the thing?

Aard Rinn: I do not own anything, evar. Even some of the plot devices are things I saw in other fics, thought "I could write this better, AND do it for a threesome." and then rewrote better and for a threesome.

* * *

Yugi Mouto was not happy with his lover. It was 7:30 in the morning, damn it, no one should have to be awake this early. He brushed his spiky bangs out of his eyes and growled at the brunette, who growled back mockingly…

…and shoved him off the bed. Kaiba would die. For the love they shared, it would be quick.

"Move." Kaiba turned and pulled open the window shades. Light flooded the room, and Yugi groaned once more.

"Whhhy, Seto? You're eeevil~"

"We're going to the fair today, remember? You made me promise last night that I wouldn't let you oversleep."

"It's 7:30!"

"It'll be 8 by the time you stop bitching at me."

"Fuck you, Kaiba."

"Then we wouldn't get out of here 'till noon."

Giving one last shove to his reluctant lover, Seto opened the door and walked out. A few seconds later, his head stuck back in.

"There's bacon."

"Uuggh." Yugi rolled off of the bed, body making a dull thumping noise when it landed on the thick rug. Kaiba, already halfway down the stairs, grinned to himself. _He_ had known that the rug was a good purchase, even if Yugi whined about the difficulties of cleaning it.

* * *

An hour (and one attempted seduction by Yugi) later, the couple was on their way to the fairgrounds. Yugi sat on Seto's lap in the back of the carriage as Seto read aloud to him from the pile of documents he had brought.

Finally, Yugi snapped.

"Can we not? This is our day together, and I do not want to hear about cinnamon imports."

"But-"

"Do. Not. Want."

"Fine," snapped Seto, "What do you want?"

"… A blowjob."

"Wait, what?" Kaiba stammered, looking dumbstruck. "We're in a carriage, being driven by someone else, who can _hear us_!"

"Let her hear." Yugi twisted around, sliding his legs so that he was straddling Seto. Leaning in, he caught the brown-haired boy's lips in a passionate kiss, wide purple eyes narrowing as Seto leaned forwards, into the kiss, and effortlessly dominated him. A small groan escaped his lips as Seto reached down and rubbed his crotch. Yugi could feel the grin on the taller man's face as he moaned, going limp in his lover's strong arms. He groaned again as Seto chose to nibble on his lower lip, then break the kiss and move his lips to Yugi's neck.

"Please-" The breathy gasp escaped Yugi's lips as he felt one strong hand move up to his nipple, lightly stroking it at first, then pinching it gently and rolling it between his fingers until it was hard. The other hand still rubbed his dick through his pants, and he began to pant from the stimulation.

Kaiba chuckled softly. "Like that, do you?" he whispered, moving his mouth up to nibble on Yugi's ear. "Does it turn you on, to know that the driver could turn around to talk to us at any moment, Yugi? To know that she could see you like this, so utterly helpless? Maybe I should have brought lube, Yugi, and fucked you right here in the back of the carriage?" He leaned in and whispered softly, "When you came, screaming my name, do you think she would turn around then? What would she think, seeing you like that?"

At this Yugi's eyes widened, and he whispered breathlessly, "We- We are going to do that- for my- aah! For my birthday."

"Such a dirty boy, Yugi! Do you know what we do to dirty little boys, Yugi?"

"What, Seto?"

"First," he said, still very close to Yugi's ear, "we punish them. To make sure that the problem does not recur. Then," and with this he twisted Yugi's nipple harshly, eliciting a pained gasp from Yugi, "well, they have to get clean somehow…"

Releasing Yugi's nipple, Seto quickly flipped him over. Removing Yugi's belt, he tugged the pants down, revealing his smooth, pale ass.

"Going commando today, eh, Yugi? Naughty boy," he whispered, leaning over so that he was once again close to the smaller boy's ear. Sitting up, he remarked a little louder, "You'll want to be quiet. We don't want Risa to see, after all."

Gently, he rubbed his partner's ass, softly squeezing one cheek before-

"Ahhh!" Yugi let out a strangled gasp, rear still stinging from the sharp smack a second before. A smirking Kaiba met his eyes.

"Fifteen, I think, should do," he said, before dropping his raised hand with a sharp smack.

Yugi yelped again, softer this time, in an obvious effort to control himself. Again and again he felt the brief, sharp sting of Seto's hand on his rear, and then it faded to general numbness as his lover rubbed his cheeks between each hit. Finally, Seto stopped, and rested his hand on the younger boys ass, as if waiting for him to respond.

It took a few minutes for Yugi to recover enough of himself to react. "Well, Seto, you've punished me, now shouldn't you clean me up?"

Seto grinned once more. Lifting his limp lover, he flipped him over so that Yugi was now sitting on the cushioned seat of the carriage. Pulling down his pants until they were around his ankles, he laughed once more upon seeing Yugi's hard-on.

"Someone clearly enjoyed their punishment a little too much," he looked up, meeting Yugi's half-shut eyes.

"Please, Seto," the smaller boy groaned, thrusting his hips up.

"Ah ah ah… naughty," Kaiba looked into Yugi's eyes once more, and softly blew over the tip of his cock. Moaning again, the boy nearly cried.

"Fucking tease."

"Is that really nice, Yugi?" he said softly, and then took the smaller boy's head in his mouth.

Yugi's head flew back, his hands reaching up to grasp the other's hair. He gasped loudly, eyes wide as his lover began to suck and lick at the tip of his cock, then slowly licked down one side of it. Taking more of the tip into his mouth, he began to suck a little harder, licking at the slit, then swallowing the first three inches. Feeling Yugi's hands tighten in his hair, he hummed, prompting a strangled moan from Yugi, and causing him to thrust forward. Although a little surprised by the other's forwardness, he nevertheless did as the boy was clearly requesting and swallowed the rest of his cock.

Yugi was in heaven. He was barely able to move as his lover swallowed all seven inches of his length and hummed, sending the vibrations coursing through him. Moaning, he tightened his grip on the other's hair, not wanting to lose the hot wetness that surrounded him. He gazed into his lover's eyes as the other pulled back and ran his tongue down the vein along the underside of his cock, then gently massaged his balls as he sucked him in once more. Finally, Kaiba hummed a little harder and sucked _just right_, and Yugi lost control.

Seto easily swallowed Yugi's seed, and grinned as he saw the way that the boy had just collapsed, shuddering, on the seat. He had, of course, thoroughly enjoyed making the younger boy lose control, and he had to agree that doing things like this in such a public place was appealing, even if the only other person was the driver, who was, after all, paid good money to ignore such things.

Stroking the other boy's hair softly, Seto pulled himself up onto the seat, and then pulled Yugi into a gentle, warm embrace.

* * *

After the hour-and-a-half ride to the fair, and three hours of being dragged around by Yugi, Seto Kaiba was ready to go home. He had petted the Llama with Yugi, and it had spat at him, he had visited the dancer's tents and fallen face first into one's chest, earning a slap and inducing several minutes of embarrassed stammering, and he had been hit in the face by a flying apple. And all the while, the little fucker he had come to the fair with laughed at him.

Finally, he had talked Yugi into sitting down at an auction with him. Despite not knowing what was being sold, anything was better than being dragged around more.

The seats on both sides of him quickly filled, and soon, to his relief, there was no way for them to leave until the auction was over. Hopefully it would be dull enough that Yugi would want to go home by the end of it.

At last the curtain on the stage opened, and the announcer stepped out. He began to drown out the surrounding sounds until they were nothing but background noise until he heard a gasp from Yugi. Panicked, he looked down to see what could have harmed his lover, and saw sad purple eyes look up at him. Looking at the stage, he saw the chained slaves being sold, and quietly cursed whichever god hated him.

Sex slaves. It would be sex slaves, wouldn't it?

Seto reached down his hand to Yugi, who gripped it tightly. The smaller boy's wet eyes made him feel like a monster as he whispered, "Look, we'll go as soon as there's enough room to move."

Cursing his ill fortune, he looked up at the stage, not really noticing anything until he felt his lover's hand tighten in his. Looking up at the boy who was being led to the center of the stage, his eyes widened. The boy was beautiful.

His hair was black and blonde, like Yugi's, although it was obviously not well taken care of. Wide, scared red eyes flicked out to the crowd, then returned to the boy's feet. As he was forced to his knees on the raised platform, the auctioneer mentioned various points about him, "17… well-trained… hard worker… wants to please…" but even so, the boy had not been given enough cloths to hide the fact that he looked starved.

"Buy him," he heard whispered up at him, and looked down at Yugi in surprise. "Please."

Raising his voice above the din of the crowd, Kaiba lifted his hand and called out, "Seventy-five." Eyes swiveled his way, and he suddenly realized that the bid before his was only thirty.

_God damn it._

"Going once!" shouted the auctioneer. "Going twice! Sold- to Mr. Kaiba!"

Murmers rushed through the crowd as they realized that the richest man in any of the surrounding towns had bought the boy. Kaiba knew that by the end of the day, everyone at the fair would have a different idea of what exactly he wanted with a sex slave, except, of course, him. He was still unsure of why he had bought the boy, except for that it had been Yugi's request.

_God damn it._

Today had not been a good day for Kaiba, even with the sex.

* * *

Yay, Yugi!


	2. I am the chapter heading

Hello! My muse Moose and I are grateful to everyone who read the first chapter of _Somewhere to Sleep!_ I hope that you will all stick with me as I continue with this story. I, with my loyal cat atop my back, shall boldly flop where no ungulate has flopped before, where no cat has puked before, where no human has yet rule 34'd- a SetoxYamixYugi slave-fic with Yami as the slave! Smarm on!- my burmy readers! Smarm on!

Moose: Also review.

* * *

"-and I don't want to here a single complaint from Kaiba about you, or so help me, I'll come and punish you myself-"

"That will be quite enough." Seto's voice, cold as ice, broke through the air like a knife as he took in the scene in front of him. The boy, _name,_ he thought, _what's his name_, knelt, curled into a ball, at the feet of a burly man. The man, who he assumed was the slave trader, looked at him and nodded respectfully.

"Just reminding him of his place, sir," he said, grinning. He was clearly missing at least three teeth.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I assure you," he said, voice venomous, "that I am more than capable of disciplining a slave that forgets its place."

"Quite right, sir, but the point being, you shouldn't have to."

"Anyways. My slave?"

"Right. Here, sir, here's the leash and you're good to go." The man grinned at Kaiba, which unnerved him a great deal. "Just tell me if you have any discipline issues you don't want to handle."

The man jerked the leash, causing the boy on the other end to fall forwards before catching himself and scrambling to his feet. Seto could see bruises on the teen's back, some old, some new, and welts that seemed to have come from a whip. He felt Yugi tense at his side, and knew that he was bristling at the rough treatment the boy had clearly received. He waited until the slave trader had walked away, then rushed forward.

* * *

Yugi was horrified by the way the slave dealer had treated the young boy. It was obvious that the boy was in pain, and the man was just dragging him around! So, as soon as the man had walked away, he rushed forwards and put his hand on the boy's shoulder to direct him to sit. However, he did not expect the response he got when, instead of letting himself be maneuvered to the bench a few feet away, the boy flinched away and let out a pained whimper.

Yugi looked back over his shoulder to Kaiba for help. Sighing, the older boy walked over and put a firm hand on the slave's shoulder, pushing him towards the bench with a stern command to "sit." Eyes wide, Yugi watched as the boy took a few unsteady steps and knelt down beside the bench, hands clasped in his lap, eyes downcast.

Finally, his lover's voiced snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come sit down, Yugi."

Walking over, Yugi continued to examine the other boy, and when he reached the pair, he knelt by the slave instead of sitting on the bench. Gently, he grasped the boy's arms and pulled him up onto the bench, being careful not to put pressure on any bruises.

"Sit up here with us," he said softly, and this time the other boy obeyed him without hesitation, allowing himself to be pulled onto the bench without complaint or resistance. Gently pulling the boy onto his lap, Yugi untied the boy's hands and began to rub his wrists in little circles with his thumbs. The smaller boy gasped in clear pleasure at the gentle treatment, and shut his eyes briefly in a wince as the blood began to flow back into his hands.

"How long were you tied up?" Yugi asked quietly, trying not to startle the obviously terrified young boy. However, this tactic was less than successful, as the boy flinched away and whispered an answer too soft to hear.

"Speak up," Kaiba commanded, and the boy's eyes shot up, panic visible in his eyes.

"Since the fair started, master," the boy replied, and cringed away from the brunette, as if expecting a blow.

Looking over at his lover to see what had frightened the boy, Yugi was surprised at the look of fury on his face. Trying to think of when the fair started, he was shocked to realize that this meant that almost four days had passed, at the least, since the slave had been able to move unfettered.

"What is your name, boy?" Kaiba's voice broke through Yugi's thoughts, and he looked up, eager to hear the answer. He sighed in disappointment, however, when the only answer his lover received was, "Whatever you wish, master."

Seto grunted, obviously annoyed. "I didn't ask," he said, gripping the boys chin and forcing him to meet his eyes, "What I am going to call you. I asked for your name. Answer me."

Red eyes shot open, terrified now, and the slave shrank as far back as he could while in Yugi's arms before stammering an apology, tears now threatening to fall.

"Please, master, forgive me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense, my name is Yami, please, please don't-" the last was a choked sob, as Seto reached out towards the younger boy, who had nowhere to go, and so simply closed his eyes, clearly expecting a blow.

"Please-" Yami let out one more appeal, and then his whole body stiffened as Seto gently pushed his hair out of his eyes. Even this kind action frightened the boy. _Yami,_ he reminded himself silently, _his name is Yami_. Subconsciously, he held the fragile body a little tighter, protectively, and turned to Seto.

"Let's head home."

Seto, who had been lost in thoughts of his own, looked up and nodded. "Let me carry him, Yugi. He's probably a bit heavy for you. Which way is the carriage?"

Yami didn't resist at all when Seto reached over to pick him up. In fact, he remained perfectly silent for the entire walk to the carriage, doing his best to avoid the gazes of the other two men. Upon reaching the carriage, he once again knelt by Seto's feet until Yugi had finished putting away their other purchases and could drag him onto the seat.

However, Seto had other plans…

* * *

Yay Seto and his plans! No doubt they shall involve seduction and the heavy, heavenly smexing of men. Reviewers get cake. Bacon cake. Mmmm- bacon.


	3. Will you be my friend?

Yami gazed up at the man carrying him, confused. Why was he doing this? He yelled at him, hurt him, and then, right when Yami could no longer do anything to protect himself, this man decided to be, what? Merciful? Had he simply taken pity on him? And the younger boy, the one with hair like his. Was he another slave, or also a master?

Yami was exhausted. He hadn't slept in days, kept awake by threats and the pain in his wrists, so that he would remain docile. The trader who had bought him believed that the injuries he had were due to misbehavior, so he had done his best to subdue any desire Yami had to revolt. In the end, however, the added abuse just made Yami weaker.

Now, though, he was being carried. Could he risk shutting his eyes? Would his new master – _masters,_ he corrected himself, _it might be masters_ – mind, or would they let him sleep once they got to the carriage?

After all, the little one had untied him, right? Even if the other one was cruel, maybe the younger of the two would take pity on him and let him sleep.

Yami groaned quietly as he was placed upright on the ground, barely able to remain standing. The man who had carried him was being surprisingly gentle, and placed one strong hand on Yami's shoulder while he opened the door. He guided Yami to the seats, and Yami knelt before him, the man never removing the hand from his shoulder. Instead, he began to rub in small circles on the back of the slave's neck.

All the younger boy could think about was how _good_ it felt. He hadn't been treated like this in years, and it showed as he relaxed into the pleasurable touches. Yami knew that he was lucky that the brunette hadn't started this while they were standing up, or he probably wouldn't have been able to support himself. He arched into the touches with a soft whimper of enjoyment, and when his master stopped rubbing to lightly scratch at his shoulder blade, he nearly passed out from the pleasure.

His master chuckled, and Yami froze. Instantly, he remembered why he had been so scared in the first place. No matter how kind he acted, this man was his master, and wouldn't take kindly to the thought that he had given a slave pleasure, even with something as benign as this. He braced himself for a blow, and was shocked when, instead, the man continued to massage his shoulders, moving so that he could use both hands easily.

At some point, however, the larger man seemed to decide that enough was enough, and stopped rubbing. Yami whimpered softly with the loss, but allowed the man to lift him onto the seat and pull him until he was cradled against the man's chest.

"My name is Seto. Seto Kaiba." Yami's eyes widened- this was the man that the slave trader had been warning him about! Kaiba must have sensed him tensing up, however, because he reached up and began to rub the back of Yami's neck again, grinning as he felt the boy melt in his arms. Breathing harder, the small boy tried to remain upright, but finally slumped, shuddering, against his master's chest when the man ran his fingers gently down his spine and back up it, finally coming to rest on his neck, where he kneaded in lazy circles with his fingertips.

Kaiba chuckled again, continuing to rub as the boy sank against his chest. The boy had looked so terrified when he had laughed before, but by this point seemed to be too weakened by exhaustion to even try to resist. He was endearing in his vulnerability, and Kaiba smiled as he looked down at the defenseless boy. He was pretty, even though he was still covered in grime and dust from the cages, and Seto could see that with a little work, the boy would be beautiful.

By this point, he was starting to wonder where Yugi was. However, this curiosity was appeased a few seconds later when his lover pulled himself onto the carriage and muttered something about "boxes" and "landslide". Yugi grinned when he saw the other two together, however, and quietly walked over to sit beside Kaiba.

He had been honestly worried when Seto suggested that he take Yami, leaving Yugi the luggage. The man had, after all, not been terribly gentle with the boy before, and Yugi didn't want to risk an irritable Kaiba frightening or accidentally injuring a panicking Yami. However, it seemed that it had all worked out for the best. His lover was now gently rubbing the boy's back, the exhausted child slumped against him, eyes wide.

Yugi watched quietly for a moment, only moving forwards when Seto met his eyes. He walked over to his love, and sat down by Yami's feet, where both of the other men could see him easily. Reaching over, he carefully pulled the loose shoes off of the slave's feet, and began to rub them in loose circles.

Yami groaned in pleasure as the smaller of the two, whose name he still didn't know,

began to rub his feet. Both of his masters were being so gentle to him, clearly trying to relax him as much as possible.

It terrified him.

Yami could hardly focus through his fear. He was exhausted- barely able to stay conscious, and he couldn't understand the strange behaviors of his masters. He had already done enough wrong to merit a beating, at least, and yet neither of them seemed angry. The younger one didn't seem too bad, but he had seen how angry the other one- Seto- had gotten when he had answered the spiky one's questions. Even if the little one didn't intend to let him get hurt, Yami knew that he had to avoid being alone with the brunette as much as he could.

Still, though… Kaiba had been gentle when they were alone in the carriage, hadn't he? It had been nice.

_He knew that the little one would be coming soon,_ said an insidious voice in Yami's head. _He didn't want to hurt you and not be able to hide it._ Red eyes widened as the young boy realized the truth of these words. He didn't doubt for a second that the brunette would punish him for his mistakes as soon as they were left alone together.

_And what about the blonde?_ he thought, frightened. He was probably just hiding his cruelty. Yami had had masters like that before, men who were kind to him, only to punish him for his mistakes all at once.

Eyes still wide, Yami did his best to slide off of his master's laps and to the floor, kneeling, curled up, by his masters' feet, and stammered out an apology.

"Please, masters, forgive me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of your mercy-"

A strong hand gripped his chin, and forced his watery red eyes to meet cool blue. The same harsh voice said, "What do you mean, taken advantage?" as a smirk slid across thin lips.

Yami, panicking now, drew in a huge, shuddering gasp. "I- I didn't listen to the other master, and- and I made you angry, and then you had to carry me, and then I didn't answer your questions, and-" suddenly a much more delicate hand covered his lips, and he was silenced, body heaving as he gasped for breath. Looking at the hand's owner, his attention was captured by the other man's beautiful purple eyes.

The boy knelt down by the panicking slave. "Shh," he whispered softly. "My name is Yugi. I'm not going to hurt you. You haven't done anything wrong. It's okay. Just relax, Yami."

Yami pulled away from Yugi almost unconsciously, shrinking back from his hand. The older boy continued talking, softer, as if he were talking to a frightened animal, "Don't worry, please, neither of us wants to hurt you, you haven't done anything bad, it's okay, you're safe. Just calm down. Look, I'm not touching you, I won't touch you." Yugi pulled back, observing the shaking boy. Wide red eyes stared back, wet with tears, and the child seemed frozen in shock.

Not breaking eye contact, Yugi reached up behind himself and pulled himself up onto the seat. Seto shifted to make room for his lover, and Yami jumped, flinching back in surprise. Still fixing his eye's on Yugi's, Yami pulled himself slowly backwards towards the other side of the carriage and knelt.

The door to the carriage opened again, and three pairs of eyes fastened on the young woman who stuck her head in.

"Ah… Ready to go?"

"Yes, Risa. Let's go."

The head disappeared, and a few minutes later the carriage began to roll forwards, jostling it's occupants. The three bounced alone in silence until they hit a hole and the entire carriage pitched forwards.

With a yelp, Yami fell backwards, bashing his head against the seat. With a cry of pain, he slumped forwards, dazed, and let out a whimper. Yugi was by his side within seconds, tenderly cradling the younger boy's head in his lap. Seto, too, rose, and reached behind the seat to pull out a flask of water. Pouring it into a cup which he also pulled from a corner, he knelt to offer the bow a sip, then wetted his handkerchief and used it to dab at the side of the boy's head, where blood was welling from a shallow cut.

The slave gazed up at the two of them quietly, still clearly dazed from the blow to his head, and didn't resist as they cared for him. When the cup was again proffered, he downed the water eagerly, nearly choking when he tried to swallow too much at once.

"Thirsty, huh, Yami?" Seto purred, pouring out another glass and holding it out of reach. "Ah ah ah, you have to ask for this one~"

Yugi glared at Kaiba, obviously irritated at his lover's treatment of the small boy. However, Kaiba met his glower with a look of apathy, obviously unintimidated by the smaller boy, and looked back down at the slave.

"Well? Do you want some, Yami?

Yami hesitated. "Yes, please, master," he said softly, not meeting Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba grinned, leaning in and gently kissing Yami on the forehead before sitting back and offering the glass of water, lifting it to Yami's lips. Yami drank more slowly now, clearly savoring the water. Yugi wondered when the boy had last had anything to drink, to be so thirsty now, but brushed it off as a question for later.

As Yami finished the second cup, Kaiba spoke once again. "More?" he grunted, turning to find the flask. When Yami hesitantly nodded back, Seto hrrmm'ed and then asked, "So, when did you last drink something?"

Yugi loved the man, but tact was not his biggest strength.

Yami hesitated, but Kaiba, held the glass of water out of his reach and stared, blank-faced, at him until he finally muttered, "A day and a half, master."

Kaiba snarled and punched the wall, fist slamming into the side of the carriage with a loud bang. Yami jumped back, and Yugi wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Those fucks!" snarled Seto, obviously furious. Yugi sat quietly, and then commanded, "Get out."

"What?"

"You're frightening Yami. Go for a ride, meet us back at the house. Cool off."

Kaiba snorted in frustration, then nodded and opened the door to the carriage, leaping out. Uncoiling himself from Yami, Yugi reached over and closed the door, then returned to the small boys side with a fresh cup of water.

And that's all, folks. This is my favorite chapter so far. To be honest, I never really liked blowjob scenes, but I really, really wanted to put some YugixSeto in without having to worry about threesomes. I actually never wrote a lemon before, and I sort of felt like, similar to actual sex, I shouldn't start with a threesome.

So, to reviews. MOOSE!

First, D17-pharaohfox, who says, and I quote, "nice job."

Aard Rinn: Aw, how sweet. Thank you!

Moose: Nice job, D-17

In two words you have summed up,

My story, your review.

And a double shout out to my favorite person in the world, Coolaloo, who's reviews are the reason I finished this chapter. You are the most wonderfullest person in the world evar.

Next chapter – They arrive at the mansion. Eventually.


	4. I do not have many friends

"Here, drink," Yugi said, passing the cup of water to Yami. The boy eagerly gripped the glass, and, with shaking hands, brought it to his mouth. Gulping down the water, he allowed himself to lean back, examining Yugi for the first time. The bow seemed healthy, and was muscular, with only a tiny bit of fat on him, softening his curves. If he was a slave, he was clearly well treated; however, from the way Kaiba and Yugi interacted, he doubted that Yugi was anything but a free man.

However, the exact nature of the two men's relationship didn't worry Yami. What the younger of the two intended to do with him did.

Yami was now certain that his first assumption as to Yugi's intent was correct. The young boy had sent Kaiba away, and was looking down at him, still holding out his hand for the cup.

Avoiding Yugi's gaze, Yami passed the cup back. Thirst now slaked, he allowed the other boy to gently run his fingers through his tangled hair, hearing the other tsk when they caught in a knot. Yugi, careful not to startle Yugi, moved so that the boy's head was in his lap, then began gently untangling the knots in his hair.

Yami attempted to remain unmoving, but the soothing feeling of fingers running through his hair soon caused him to lose his desire to struggle. Desperate for rest, he allowed himself to relax into the other's touches, trying not to black out.

Yugi looked down at the much smaller boy, continuing to work on his hair. The dust on his body was more apparent now, inside the carriage, but it also seemed that the boy had a decent tan.

Yugi grinned as the boy's eyes slipped shut, taking it as a sign of his being comfortable enough to rest with Yugi present. However, Yugi decided to test this, gently laying one hand on the other's forehead and quietly asking, "So, you're tired, huh?"

Immediately, red eyes opened. A look of fright crossed Yami's face, and he whispered, "No, master."

Seeing how much his question had panicked Yami, Yugi resumed tugging at a particularly stubborn knot. However, he paused for a minute beforehand to say to the younger, softly, "If you are tired, you may sleep, Yami."

Red eyes widened at his words.

Yami woke from his daze with a start when Yugi spoke to him. It was obvious the other boy knew that his slave had been falling asleep, and Yami was thankful for the reminder not to. He probably would have fallen asleep if Yugi hadn't chosen that moment to awaken him, and he knew that sleeping without permission would land him in worse trouble.

The elder boy seemed to have forgiven this lapse of proper behavior, because he soon resumed combing through Yami's hair.

A few minutes later, Yami, who was still struggling to stay awake, heard the soft voice again. "If you are tired, you may sleep, Yami." His eyes widened as his master's hands ran through the small patch of hair that they had untangled, and he sank blissfully into sleep, tears running down his face from relief.

* * *

When Yami awoke, he was once again wrapped in strong arms. Raising his eyes, his gaze met Kaiba's once again, and he attempted to stand up to avoid making his master carry him.

However, Kaiba would have none of this, arms constricting until Yami stopped resisting. He then gently loosened his hold on the much smaller boy,

Kaiba carried him inside, being careful not to bash Yami's head into the doorframe. Heading down the hall to the kitchen, he saw that Yugi (or was it Risa?) had covered one of the couches in the TV room with a soft fleece blanket, and a comforter was piled nearby; a pitcher of what Kaiba assumed was probably lemonade and a trio of cups sat on the table beside it.

Yugi poked his head out of the doorway, and said, "I'm doing a stir-fry with the soba we brought home- do you think I should do shrimp or chicken or pork?"

Kaiba contemplated this for a moment, then called back, "Use chicken, but make it with a sweet sauce this time instead."

Yami nodded, and once again vanished into the kitchen. Kaiba walked over to the couch and laid Yami down, covering him in the comforter and stroking his forehead. Grabbing a pillow from one of the chairs, he lifted Yami up until he was sitting upright and propped him up.

"We'll eat in a little bit. Don't bother coming to the kitchen, we'll eat out here tonight. Bathroom's down the hall, call for me if you need to use it; I don't want you wandering around alone. And feel free to drink as much as you want; serve yourself, or call for me, but try not to spill it. I'm going to go talk to Yugi, call if you need me."

With that Kaiba got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Yami to stare at his back, perplexed.

* * *

In the kitchen, Yugi looked up as Kaiba walked in. "So, what did you think of our new pet?" he asked, trying not to grin.

"Pet? Yugi, I didn't know you had it in you!" Seto smirked at his young lover, delighting in the blush that crossed Yugi's face at his words.

Yugi returned to his pan, adding to the hot oil a bowlful of onions and peppers, then returning to slicing chicken. He heard Seto moving behind him, then was joined by the elder at the counter as Seto began opening cans of baby corn and water chestnuts.

"Well, I'm not going to call him slave, am I? And its not like we are his lovers or anything, so that doesn't work-" Yugi began, but was cut off when Seto met his eyes.

"Would you like him to be, Yugi?"

"W-what?"

"Would you like to seduce Yami and get him involved in our relationship? I would not be adverse to doing so."

"We can't just seduce him!"

"And why not?" Kaiba asked, smirking.

Yugi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him in. "Because, he was a sex slave, you insensitive asshole. And sex slaves get raped. We do not molest rape victims, Seto!"

"Mol- what? No! Not molest, Yugi, what do you take me for? Seduce! Seduce! As in, we treat him really gently and carefully until he is comfortable with us, and then, very carefully, we propose to him, if he shows any interest!"

"Ahh. Sorry, I just remembered the last time you suggested we seduce someone."

"How was I supposed to know he was a she, let alone a _lesbian_ she?"

Yugi grinned up at his lover's agitation, smirking. His lover hated being reminded about that particular incident. However, he didn't really want to worry about it at the moment. "So, you think that we should try to get him to- what, fall in love with us?"

"Yes."

"But, what if we don't love him back, Seto? We're not going to hurt the poor kid's feelings for you libido!"

"Yugi… Look at the kid. I'm not saying we should make a move on him spontaneously, just… work towards it. I don't know about you, but I think he is the perfect addition to our relationship. Think about it, Yugi: someone who needs you, who wants your affection, and who you can love without worrying about it not being reciprocated."

"Someone who is dependent, Seto."

"He needs someone who loves him, Yugi. Why not us?"

Yugi stared at the pan for a minute, still stirring. "We're not going to push him."

"Of course not."

"And we'll make sure he knows that whatever happens he'll be taken care of."

"Absolutely."

"And you aren't going to give up on this?"

"No."

A sigh, then "Fine."

Kaiba smirked, glad that he had one, but unsurprised. Yugi wanted this too, he could tell, but was too softhearted to make a move on the little slave boy.

"Let's go eat," he said, grabbing the plates and walking out to where Yami was still sitting.

* * *

Please read and review. Here's Yugi's recipe for stir fry!

* * *

Yugi's Sexy-Ass Stir Fry

1 head large or 2 small Bok Choi

1 white onion

2 cans whole water chestnuts

1 bell pepper, red or gold

2 cans mini corn (baby corn)

3 large carrots (not baby)

1 small head broccoli or cauliflower

¼ Kilo (1/2 pounds) Snow Peas

½ Kilo (1 pound) Baby Bella mushrooms

Seasami oil (enough for stir frying)

For Chicken

4 chicken breasts

Juice of 1 orange

Juice of 1 lemon

2 teaspoons of red pepper flakes

1 tablespoon ground pepper

4 tablespoons corn starch

½ cup white wine

1 cup water.

Soba noodles

Chop all vegetables into slivers or chunks, depending on type. Rinse mini corn and water chestnuts, but do not cut. Cut Mushrooms in half; do not cut snow peas.

Stirfry vegetables in hot oil in a pan or wok in order: onion, pepper, broccoli/cauliflower, carrots, peas, mushrooms, canned foods.

Cover until ready to serve.

For Chicken:

Cut chicken into slices about 1 cm thick perpendicular to the grain. (side to side)

Mix all liquids and the peppers and marinate for 3 hours to overnight.

Drain chicken, reserving the liquid, and stir-fry, separate from the veggies, until cooked almost through.

Mix liquid with starch in the pot, and cook until boiling occurs and the liquid reaches a gooey, thick stage.

Add chicken to boiling sauce until cooked through.

For Soba.

Prepare according to directions, then mix with veggies. Serve.


	5. I used to have a friend

Yami had lain on the couch very quietly since Kaiba had walked away. Although he knew he should not spy on his masters, he was desperate to find out what they intended to do to him.

Although they had been gentler than any other master of his, he half expected that to be all a front, and them to use him like the others had. Although, if they were still so gentle…

Yami had had several masters, all ugly older men who beat him and raped him without any thought. _It might be nice_, he thought to himself, _to have someone who was gentle with me. And the Masters aren't so bad- Seto looks like he would be good in bed, with those hands…_ Yami shook his head to clear it. Attractive or not, sex had never felt good, and he wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

His first few masters had never touched him, using him as a footman or having him clean their rooms. One had even taught him to read so that he could read to the man's younger daughter. But once he had turned twelve, his masters had begun to take an interest in him sexually. He still had scars from where he had been flogged for disobedience.

As his masters came in, however, he put these thoughts from his mind. He could smell the sweet scent of orange juice and onion from one tray, and his stomach growled.

Putting down his pile of plates, Kaiba lent over to help Yami into a sitting position. Grabbing a plate, he asked the spiky haired teen softly, "What do you like to eat, Yami? Are you hungry?"

Yami looked at his master in confusion, unable to guess why the other man was serving him first. However, he quickly decided that his old standby was the best option for him now, and replied meekly, "I am not hungry, master."

Kaiba looked over at him, first surprise, then irritation, flooding his features. He growled, and then glowered at Yami, saying, irritation plain in his voice, "Remember what I said earlier about not answering direct questions to please me? Are you hungry or not, boy?"

Yami's eyes widened; he did indeed remember how his master had reacted to the last time he tried to please him with his answer. Still, it was fairly clear to Yami that the brunette already knew how hungry he was, and food was already prepared, so why did he need to know what Yami liked? Unless he actually wanted to know what different foods Yami enjoyed, but this didn't seem quite right. Still, Yami decided to go with it, not having much choice.

"I like apples, master, and grapes-"

"App- grapes? What?"

"And- Master?" he said, looking up at Kaiba, startled. His eyes widened as he realizes that he had not, in fact, been asking about his favorite foods, but about what he wanted to eat.

Seto sat next to Yami and pulled him into his lap. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, and whispered into his ear, "Shh. I think we might have crossed a few wires. Would you like some stir-fry, Yami?"

Yami nodded, face flushed with embarrassment. He turned his head into Kaiba's chest, trying to hide from the older man.

Seto started to stand, trying to shift Yami off of himself so that he could serve him some food. Yugi looked up, shook his head, and gestured for him to sit down, spooning the food onto a plate. He passed it to Seto, who shifted so that he was cradling Yami in his arms.

Seto speared a piece of meat on the end of his fork, lifting it to Yami's lips. Nudging him, he commanded, "Eat."

Yami blushed, burrowing into Kaiba's chest. He felt humiliated, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he realized that both of the other boys were staring at him.

He expected Kaiba to slap him, and flinched back when the boy shifted under him. However, he allowed himself to relax when the older man settled back into position. He felt the older man shift, and slumped into the man's hold as he was rolled onto his back and cradled in his master's arms. Looking into his master's eyes, he was surprised when a piece of food was placed against his lips and was commanded to "Eat."

Opening his lips, he accepted the bit of chicken, thrilled that he was being fed. At least these masters didn't seem inclined to starve him like his last master had.

Starving, Yami continued to eat whatever he was offered, afraid that he might not be fed for a while. Finally, just when Yami felt that he couldn't eat any more, Seto put the plate down, and lifted Yami off of his lap. Settling the boy back onto the couch, he began to eat his own food, observing the smaller boy with a vague feeling of amusement. The smaller was obviously still tired, and started to flop to one side before shaking himself awake and sitting back up.

Finally, Kaiba decided to take pity on the exhausted boy. Gently shaking his shoulder to get his attention, he whispered to him, "Go up the stairs and take a right. That's where you'll be sleeping for now. In the washroom to the right once you enter, there'll be a box of toothbrushes. Take one and brush your teeth, and then go into the second drawer from the top in the wardrobe and find the black satin sleeper – anything else will be too warm. Get changed, top and bottom, and use the bathroom if you need to. Once you are done, you may go to sleep."

Yami rose and bowed. "Yes, master," he replied, and vanished up the stairs.

Yugi looked across at Seto. "We aren't going to be spoon feeding him every time, you understand that, right, Seto?"

Seto grinned back. "But he was so cute, wasn't he, Yuugs?"

"Call me that again and I will shove this wok up your ass."

"Yes, SIR!"

"Fuck you."


	6. His name was Argent v Tamarinth

An hour or so later, once the kitchen had been cleaned up and they were both showered, Yugi and Kaiba headed up to bed. However, as they entered their bedroom, they heard a moan and a whimper from the floor by the bed. Looking over the bed, Yugi was shocked to see a sobbing Yami clutching his stomach and whimpering.

In a flash, Yugi had vaulted over the bed and was kneeling by his side, pushing blonde bangs off of the little slave's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyes wide. "Yami. Yami, are you sick?"

The little slave looked pitifully up at his master, moaning in pain as he moved. A shaky voice stammered out, "Master…I- it hurts…" before tearful red eyes closed in pain.

Yugi gently stroked Yami's arm, murmuring softly in his ear. Seto moved around the bed, concerned. "What is wrong, Yami?"

"My stomach- master, please, I'm sorry- please, forgive me, make it stop! Pleas- ahhh…"

"Does it hurt to move, or can I lift you onto the bed?" Seto knelt beside Yami, stroking the terrified boy's face with the back of his hand.

Yami didn't answer, just sobbed and curled up. Disjointed please were gasped into the room as he cried.

Yugi hushed the smaller boy. "I'm sorry, Yami. We can't stop it until we know what's wrong. We're not doing this- you've been very good, wonderful. We aren't trying to punish you for anything. Can you let Seto move you? We can see what the problem is, then."

Yami looked up through tearstained eyes and nodded hesitantly. As soon as he had permission, Seto scooped Yami up and lifted him onto the bed, careful not to bash his head against the frame.

Forcing Yami to spread out, Seto cautiously rubbed a circle on his stomach, pushing down carefully. When Yami curled up again, he leant in and said softly, "Yami, this is an order. I need you to stay on your back, spread out, so that I can see what the problem is. I am going to put you into position, and I expect you to stay there. If you move, you will be in trouble, understood? I am not going to try to hurt you, but if you are squirming I might not be able to prevent it, okay? Just let me move you."

Being careful not to accidentally squeeze too hard, Seto and Yugi glanced at each other and then each grabbed an ankle, giving a cautious tug, then pulling a bit harder, forcing Yami to lie flat, immobilized by fright and pain. A choked, ragged sob broke from Yami's lips before he could silence himself, but he hastily shut his mouth, only allowing the occasional whimper of pain to escape.

Yami lay on his back, terrified. He was in so much pain, hardly able to breath through the agony in his stomach. Even worse, though, was that his masters were forcing him to lie back, stretching out his stomach, and then pushed on his gut, sending pain spiraling through him.

Yami let out a cry as one of his masters pushed, hard, against a spot on the bottom of his stomach. With a choked moan, he fought to maintain the position that he had been ordered to hold. It was the first order that had been prefaced as such; who knew what his masters would do to him if he disobeyed? Yami clenched his teeth; even the most merciful of his previous owners would have punished such insubordination with lashes; most would have deprived him of precious water for a few days, never enough to kill him, but, weak as he already was, he could not afford to risk it.

Yami knew that if his masters decided to punish him, it would break him. Even with the rest they had allowed him, and the water he had been given in the carriage, he was nowhere near strong enough to resist his masters. At the point he was at, he would do anything to stop the pain, and he was fast giving in to the desire to just pass out. By now, even the punishment he would receive for resting without his master's permission would be better than this torment.

Yami's thoughts swirled as the pain became more intense. He couldn't understand why his masters had done this to him. Why would they punish him, and then say that he had done nothing wrong? For that matter, why would they say that he had done nothing wrong? He knew that he had already broken so many rules. Even if they were being lenient because it was his first day, he should have been at least reprimanded so that he would learn the rules his new masters expected him to follow.

The hand beneath his stomach continued to circle, pushing above- below- left- right. Sucking in air, Yami tried not to scream as the pain became a thousand times worse. Finally, the manipulation of his stomach stopped, and bright violet eyes looked down at him, pity in their expression.

Yugi looked down at Yami's half-shut eyes. The boy was obviously in a great deal of pain, made worse by the way his masters had treated his stomach. The boy gasped, ragged breaths dragging in oxygen, as he hyperventilated.

Kaiba regarded his young lover. "What do you think is wrong?" he asked, voice low so as to not disturb Yami.

"It feels like he is really, really constipated," Yugi replied. "It seems to be pretty far down, though, so it should be okay. We need to get more liquids into him."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, it should work itself out even if we don't do anything. Whatever we do will just speed up the process. Keep rubbing his stomach, lightly, all over, in circles."

"Like this?"

"Perfect… Just keep rubbing."

A few minutes passed before Yami raised his head and weakly said, "Master, may I go?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. "Through that door, then, and come back to sit with us when you're done."

Yami nodded and vanished. The other two heard the sounds of puking, and then silence. When 5 minutes dragged out into 15, Seto stood and knocked on the door. "Are you okay, Yami?"

A shaky voice called back, Y- yes, master."

"Need any help?"

"No, master."

"Okay."

A few minutes later the two heard the sound of running water and Yami came out, relief clear on his face. He knelt beside the bed and was promptly grabbed by Yugi and Seto, who held him by an arm each and dragged him onto the bed. When Seto pulled him into his lap, Yami curled into his chest and whispered, "Thank you, masters."

Yugi reached over and stroked his hair. "You're welcome, Yami. Did you brush your teeth?"

Yami nodded and yawned softly. Seto lifted him off of his lap and gently brushed Yami's hair out of his eyes. Laying him down on the soft pillows, he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, followed by one from Yugi.

Glancing down at the boy, Seto made a snap decision.

Grabbing Yugi, he pulled him in close for a chaste kiss. Their lips touched, and Yugi's eyes widened, then drifted to slits. Seto skimmed his tongue along Yugi's lower lip, and then nibbled at it. When both boys became desperate for air, they broke the kiss. Yugi had a dazed look on his face as he panted for breath, while Seto wore a satisfied smirk.

Giving the still-stunned Yugi a shove to knock him onto the bed, Seto snuck a glance at Yami. The boy had a flustered look on his face, and was clearly distracted by this show of affection between his masters. When they curled up, Seto to his right, Yami to his left, his eyes widened in fright. He opened his mouth as if to ask something, but Seto placed a finger over it, silencing him. Leaning over, so close that Yami could feel hot breaths on his ear, he said, his voice seductive and warm, "Don't worry, we don't want _that _from you, not tonight."

He felt the small boy tremble at his words.

Yami trembled at his words.

His master had sounded so, so appealing just then. He had been so gentle with Yugi, and it had looked, well, fun. Biting his lower lip, he turned so that he was facing Yugi, snuggled into his warmth. He lay like that for a while, until his master's breaths had evened out and he knew he was the only one awake.

_You should kiss him_, he thought to himself, before his eyes widened and he shook his head, terrified that he would even think of something like that. His masters would be furious if he did it- Kaiba would probably kill him! But once the thought was planted in his head, it couldn't be shaken out.

Finally, he pulled himself onto his side, and hovered over Yugi, barely breathing so as to not awaken the sleeping boy. He was so beautiful. Yugi looked innocent, like he would never hurt anyone, and Yami couldn't resist.

He gently, carefully pressed his lips to Yugi's in a chaste kiss, skimmed his tongue over the taller boy's lips, and pulled back, carefully observing for any signs that the boy was waking up. When Yugi didn't stir, Yami collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

Yugi lay on his back next to Yami and Kaiba and smirked to himself. He had quite enjoyed his kiss, and looked forwards to gloating when Yami wasn't around. Hopefully the smaller boy would soon be willing to kiss Yugi even when he knew that the other was conscious.  
_Hopefully I can get him to kiss Seto soon,_ he thought to himself. _That'd be hot._

He grinned again and drifted of to dreams of his lover and their new slave doing dirty, dirty things together.

About two hours later, Yami woke again. Realizing he was on a bed, he pulled himself upright. _That's odd,_ he thought to himself, _I don't remember master doing anything with me last night…_

Yami looked to both sides, making sure that both of his masters were still asleep. Then, he slipped off of the end of the bed, settling on the floor, and looked around to see where his masters had intended him to sleep. Spying a rug on Yugi's side of the bed, he curled up on it between the bed and the wall. The rug was soft and thick, and he curled up, tucking his head in and drifting off to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, once the bed had cooled off, Seto Kaiba woke up. Looking over at Yugi, he desperately tried to remember what was missing. _The kid!_ he realized, sitting up. _Shit, did he run away? He's in trouble if he did!_ Although Seto didn't want to hurt Yami, he would not allow the boy to run off without a punishment.

Getting up, Seto decided that he would not wake Yugi up yet. It was always possible that the boy had needed to use the bathroom or get a drink, and had gotten lost.

Flicking on his bedside lamp, Seto stood up and looked around. Hearing a snuffling noise, he turned and looked back at the bed.

Seto sighed as he saw Yami curled on the rug. Walking over, he lifted the sleeping boy back onto the bed and covered him in the blanket. Stroking his cheek, he lay back down and fell back asleep.

An hour later, Yami woke up again. Finding himself back on the bed, his eyes widened in panic. _I thought I had moved! Maybe I just dreamed it?_ Yami scrambled off of the bed, curling back onto the carpet. He remembered what had happened the last time he had stayed in bed after his master was finished with him. Even if his masters hadn't done anything, he remembered the rule: he was a pet at best, a slave at worst. He didn't have the right to talk unless told to, eat or drink without permission, or sleep in a bed except as a treat from his master.

Yami lay curled on the rug until he finally drifted back to sleep.

Yugi woke up this time, as Yami shuffled on the floor. Seto reached over and put a hand on his chest, whispering, "Don't move."

A few minutes later, when the shuffling stopped and the room was once again silent, Yugi turned to his lover and muttered, "The hell was that?"

"I'm not sure. He already did it once before, maybe an hour ago. Let's lift him back up here and then see what happens." Seto rolled off of the bed, pulled Yami back into position. Yugi and Seto lay with their arms beneath Yami, and lay still, listening to him breathe.

Half an hour later, Yami woke up again. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, before turning to look at the clock.

3:00.

Yami sighed in relief. _There's still time to move. Who keeps putting me back up here? Is it another servant who wants to get me in trouble? Do they have other slaves?_

Yami pulled himself up off of the mattress…

And was promptly grabbed from behind and pinned back down.

Eye's wide, Yami shrieked in panic and began to thrash against the arms that were holding him down. Wrenching an arm free, he lashed out and was rewarded with a yelp of pain. Immediately, one pair of hands was removed, and the other pulled him in, tightening until he gasped for air and slumped forwards, whimpering.

He was thrown face-first into the bed, where he lay, unmoving, as two figures loomed above him. A whimper of pain escaped his lips, and he blacked out.


	7. And we grew up together

Yugi and Seto looked at each other across the tops of each other's heads as Yami began to stir. Grinning, they quieted their breathing and lay still as Yami shifted. Yugi had to remind himself to breathe as the boy looked over him, checking the clock, and then pulled himself up. Seto looked over at Yugi, nodded, and they both surged up, grabbing the boy.

Immediately, things exploded. Yami lashed out, thrashing and pulling against their arms. As they struggled to calm him, a fist lashed out and crashed into Yugi's jaw. As he recoiled with a yelp, Seto's face darkened. Grabbing Yami, he pinned the boy's arms to his sides and rammed him, face first, into the bed, where the boy lay still.

Seto reached out and gently touched Yugi's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Yugi smiled at Seto, covering the older boy's hand in his own. "Yeah. He's not strong enough to do any real damage, Seto. But… is he okay? He's not moving."

Seto's eyes widened as he realized that his love was correct. He rolled Yami over, and shook him, first lightly, then harder as the boy didn't wake up. "I think he's unconscious."

"Shit. Here, let me see."

Yugi lifted Yami up and into his lap, pulling open one eye and checking the pupil. "He's not concussed, so that's a plus. Go grab a cup of water."

Seto walked off and returned a few minutes later, cup in one hand, towel in the other. "Here." He lifted Yami's head and wiggled the towel underneath, then dumped about half of the cup on Yami's forehead.

Immediately, red eyes shot open. With a yelp, Yami pulled himself up. He blinked blearily for a minute, then his eyes grew even wider and he looked at Yugi in terror.

Seto pulled the shaking, wet boy off of Yugi, and dragged him into his lap, so that the boy was sitting with his back pressed against Seto's chest. "Do you remember what just happened?"

Yami looked up, not meeting Yugi's eyes. He shook his head.

Seto huffed and put a hand on Yami's knee. "Well, you bashed Yugi pretty hard. Maybe," and he squoze a little harder, causing Yami to squeak and Yugi to glower reproachfully, "You should apologize."

Yami's eyes widened as Kaiba's words sank in. _He… had struck his master?_ he thought, terrified. His masters… never mind the kiss he stole last night, they would kill him for such an offense. Really kill him. He had seen slaves executed for being vicious before, and he was horrified that that would be his fate. He was so shocked that, even as tears welled in his eyes, he could make no move to apologize.

Kaiba growled in irritation. "We're waiting, slave."

This was enough to shock Yami out of his daze. Yami looked up at Yugi, opened his mouth to speak, and burst into tears.

Kaiba recoiled in shock, and Yami slumped forwards, sobbing. Desperate hands grasped the legs of Yugi pants, and the slave began to babble apologies between huge, shuddering gasps.

Yugi, now, was the one who sat, frozen by shock, as the boy supplicated himself. Very slowly, he reached out and placed a hand on the head of the smaller child, and rubbed his thumb gently in circles over the boy's scalp, pushing bangs out of purple eyes that were clenched tight as the boy cried.

They sat like that for about half an hour before Yami's shoulders slowed their shaking, and he slumped, limp, on the bed in front of Yami's crossed legs. Yami stopped sobbing, but the other boys could hear him quietly rasping out apologies.

Yugi shifted his body do that he was on his knees and placed his hand on the nape of Yami's neck. "Stay here. I'm going to go and fill up the cup, okay?" Yami didn't respond, but Yugi ignored this and turned to Seto. Leaning in to whisper to him, he said, "Don't hurt him, Seto."

Kaiba replied, just as softly, "You know that I wouldn't harm him, Yugi. I know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then don't terrorize him, either, Seto. Be nice, he's terrified."

Seto nodded, and Yami walked off with the glass.

Yami still lay in the same spot where he had collapsed, trembling but otherwise unresponsive. Seto stared at him for a moment, then levered himself up and walked around the bed to stand in front of Yami. Crouching down, he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, and then grasped it and dragged his head back so Yami was looking up at him.

Kaiba examined the boy's face. His eyes were puffy, and tears had stained his face, leaving smudgy paths beneath his eyes. His nose was dripping, and Seto used a corner of the blanket to wipe it, and he had bitten his lip. His eyes shone with terror, and he met Seto's eyes and let out a pained whimper.

Kaiba sighed and let the boy's head drop. Grabbing his shoulders, he dragged him up onto his knees, the boy drooping from his hands. Finally, Kaiba spoke. "Look at me."

Red eyes shot up, tears welling again. Kaiba nodded once, and then commanded, "Get up." The boy scrambled to rise, almost falling again as his legs became tangled in the sheets, and then stood on shaky legs, head bent deferentially, as the older man watched.

They stood like that, Yami breathing heavily, for a few minutes in complete silence. Then, Seto ordered "Lie down," and shove Yami backwards onto the bed.

Yami crumpled, not even trying to resist or do so much as hold himself upright, and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Seto dragged him up so that his head was on a pillow, and lay down beside him, pulling the blanket back up over their wastes. When Yami took a deep breath and began to apologize again, he flipped onto his side, curled against Yami, and draped an arm over the boy, before whispering,

"Hush. I don't want to hear it." Yami exhaled with a gasp, and lay very still in his master's arms.

Yugi, meanwhile, had gotten to the kitchen and filled the glass with water. Taking a sip, he pulled out another and filled it with water for Yami. He then leaned back against the counter and surveyed the kitchen. There was no need to hurry; Seto might have been angry, but he knew his lover would never do anything to hurt the boy, and Yami would have to get used to him sooner or later. Taking another sip, he contemplated the tile. He would have to clean the floors soon. Maybe Yami could help; he would ask once the boy had calmed down a bit.

Yami lay slumped in his master's arms. The man had dragged him around a little bit before, but he had finally just forced him down and left him alone. The arm across his chest reminded him not to move; indeed, he wasn't eager to remind the older man of his presence. His master was nearly a foot and a half taller than him, after all, and Yami didn't doubt that the man could beat him to death without much effort.

Even though he was still laying on the soft bed, Yami took no comfort from it. He was no longer worried about pain. Kaiba could have done whatever he wanted at that point, and Yami doubted he would even notice. He was consumed by a dull roar of fear, and the realization that he would probably not live to see the next night. The only relief he had was the hope that the fact that his master had not yet begun to beat him indicated that he would be killed swiftly, and not tortured to death, like he had heard some masters did.

Yami heard the door open, and his master shifted. A weight settled on the edge of the bed, and he heard the clink of glass on wood. He felt the weight of another body settle over his chest, and flickered his eyes down to look what was on him. Realizing that Yugi had leaned over him, Yami looked back up, and shut his eyes with a resigned sigh.

When he felt Yugi's soft hand stroke his forehead, Yami looked back at him, uncertain of the boy's intention. The hand gently flicked the hair out of Yami's eyes, then a thumb traced his lips. Fingers curled and scratched behind his ear, and he instinctively leaned into the touch. A small smile flicked across Yugi's lips, and he sat back up, removing the weight from Yami's legs. Yami felt Kaiba's arm retract, and another hand slipped beneath him, pushing him up into a more upright position, and then shoving a pillow beneath him to hold him in place. A glass of water appeared before him, and was placed at his lips, and he meekly drank the water that he was offered without complaint.

A damp cloth was placed across Yami's forehead, and he gasped in relief at the cool touch on his forehead. Yugi leaned in and said to him, softly, "Does that feel good, Yami?"

Yami twitched at the feeling of Yugi's breath in his ear. His master continued to dab at his face, running the towel over his cheeks and behind his ears, then wiping his eyes clean and being settled back on his forehead. Yami hesitated, and then nodded.

Yugi smiled happily down at the little slave when he nodded. He had been so panicked earlier, that Yugi was just glad that he had not fought or resisted his touch. He had been surprised when he walked in at the way Yami and Seto had been snuggled up together, until he had seen how frightened Yami looked, and realized that the small boy was not enjoying the contact _at all._ However, the boy had been obedient enough, not resisting Yugi's touch, and drinking the water that he had been given without resisting. He had even answered a question!

Yugi had expected, after the way the boy had acted over the last few hours, either panic or an attack when Yami saw him. He knew that Seto would protect him if the boy attacked him, and he doubted that Yami would have the strength to do much anyway; one good meal and a bit of sleep was not enough for him to recover completely. He had been far more worried that the boy would panic and start crying again. However, he had not been expecting this quiet submission.

He looked at Seto, who was also regarding the boy, and cleared his throat. Four eyes, two steel gray, two bright red, focused on him. Feeling Yami begin to tremble, he said, "It's only four. Let's all try to get another few hours of sleep, and we can talk in the morning." When Yami began to shift, Yugi put his hand on the boy's chest and pushed down, forcing him back onto the bed. "You are going to stay in the bed, with us. I don't want to find you anywhere else when I wake up, understood?"

Yami settled back into his previous position, and within a few minutes, he had fallen into a restless sleep listening to his masters' even breaths.


	8. In an apple farm in Isshin Shi'ar

Hours later, Kaiba awoke. Looking down at the other two boys, he gave a gentle smile when he saw Yami, a peaceful look on his face, curled up with Yugi, their foreheads resting against each other and their fingers intertwined between their hands. _It's sweet,_ he thought to himself, rubbing Yugi's shoulder. _Yami looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ Seto had felt horrible when he had panicked Yami earlier. He had been furious when the smaller boy had hurt Yugi, even if it was only a mistake, but he hadn't meant to terrify the boy. He hoped that he hadn't done any permanent damage in frightening the child.

As Seto rubbed his shoulder, Yugi stirred to life, looking up at Seto with bleary eyes. Yawning, he shook his head a little to focus, and asked, "What time's it, Seto?" before snuggling back into the blanket.

Seto looked over at the clock. "'S almost noon, Yuugs," he replied, petting his lover's hair.

A small fist came out of the blankets and bashed him over the nose. "Don' call me that, you fucker." Then the head peeked out again. "Noon? Really?"

Seto laughed. "Yeah, we must have been more tired than I thought." He ruffled his lover's hair.

Yugi immediately protested. "Don't!" he whined, as Seto tickled him. Beside them Yami stirred, and the other two stilled. When the little slave fell silent, they smiled at each other, and then carefully extracted themselves from the bed and went downstairs.

Yugi opened the fridge and began pulling out rice, bacon, and eggs. Meanwhile, Kaiba pulled vegetables from the pantry and began slicing an onion. As they made omelets, they discussed that morning's events.

"You terrified him, Seto!"

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted him to apologize to you!"

"I was fine, Seto! You should have just left it, and he would have forgotten, and everything would have been fine!"

Kaiba looked away, cheeks pink. "I… Sorry. I wasn't thinking, and… I was worried."

Yugi sighed. "Just… try to stay calm, Seto. We need to be careful with him. He's probably going to be scared when he wakes up, because we never actually punished him for anything, and we need to be reassuring, make sure that he knows we won't hurt him, and don't blame him for having panicked."

Seto nodded. "So we'll talk to him over breakfast?"

"Yeah. First I want to talk about last night, obviously, so he doesn't fixate on that, and then I think we should discuss our expectations of him, and then the schedule. Then I was thinking we should do something together, read or something, and get to know each other a little better."

"Sounds good. I'm not sure if he can read or not, though."

"If he can, we'll have him read to us aloud. If he can't, we can read to him. It'll be nice. We can snuggle on the couch, light a fire in the fireplace."

"That'll be nice, yeah. We have to take him into town sometime, too, and get him some clothing."

"We can do that on the weekend. I'll tell Risa to have the carriage ready, and we can spend the day, if Yami feels up to it."

Yugi looked out the window at the sky. "Do you think that it'll be dry?"

"Yeah, it'll just be a bit cold. We can bring blankets, and if Yami gets tired, he can sleep during the ride back."

"Yeah… well, go get Yami for breakfast, would you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. If I go in there, he'll pull that crying thing on me. You go in, and he should be fine, as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"Wh- fine, then. You owe me one."

Seto walked down the hall. Pausing outside the bedroom, he heard shuffled movement. Pushing the door open, he saw Yami sitting upright on the edge of the bed. When he saw Seto, he knelt on the floor, averting his gaze.

Seto walked over to stand in front of him. "Breakfast. Get up and use the bathroom, then come downstairs."

Yami nodded, then paused. "Yes, Master," he replied.

Seto, who was already halfway out the door, looked back. "Don't make us wait."

Yugi woke up slowly. Pulling himself upright, he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember the events of the last night. Suddenly, the door opened and Kaiba walked in.

Yami remembered, all at once, what had happened last night. _Kissedmymaster/Hitmymaster/He'sgoingtokillme! _So Yami knelt beside the bed, not wanting to meet his mastera eeyes. He responded with a "Yes, master," to the commands his master gave him, and, once his master left, he rose and walked numbly into the bathroom, used the toilet, and began to wash his face. Looking around, he grabbed the first towel he saw and rubbed until his face was red, trying to take as long as he could to delay the inevitable.

He was going to die; it didn't matter if he pleased his master anymore.

Yami grabbed onto the edge of the sink, forcing himself upright. His knees were weak, and all he could think about was how he didn't want to die, _not now, not yet._

He had always had secret dreams of being rescued, of being found by a master who would fall in love with him and finding a home, forever, where he would be loved.

_Well, I killed that, didn't I. I did, I'm so stupid, I attacked my master and now they'll put me down like a mad dog._ Yami whimpered, imagining it. _Maybe they'll be merciful, and it'll be quick and painless,_ he thought to himself. But the part of him that had goven up hope, that had already submitted fully, whispered softly, _They won't make it quick. They can't sell me, not now that I attacked someone, and they won't want to spare me. They'll want their money's worth._

Finally, Yami could wait no more, and went slowly downstairs, leaning heavily on the banister. _Heh, wouldn't do to have me break my neck before they have their fun._

Yami turned into the kitchen, drawing the attention of both of his masters, who stood on the right of a long table that ran the length of the room. On the far end of the room, a door to the outside world stood ajar, and Yami's thoughts flashed by rapidly.

_They'll kill you anyways. Run. !_

Yami looked at his masters one last time… And ran for his life.


	9. On the banks of the River Hyet

Yugi blinked once… twice… "The fuck?"

Seto looked down at him, growled, "I'm going after him," and ran out the door after the slave boy.

Yugi sighed and sat down at the table, pulling the eggs towards himself. Yawning, he shoveled a pile onto his plate, and began to eat.

_Those two idiots'll be chasing after each other all afternoon. Might as well eat before the eggs go bad._

Looking out the door, Yugi sighed again. A few inches of snow had fallen the night before, and a cool wind was shaking the trees, which had not yet lost all of their leaves. It was still fall, but in a few weeks, winter would be on them, and the snow, which now lasted for only a day or two, would last weeks and be far deeper.

_Why us… It's going to be cold this winter, if we're starting to get snow already…_

_I wonder what set Yami off?_

Yami barreled through the trees, trying desperately to not run headlong into something. Behind him, he could hear footsteps, and he glanced over his shoulder at his pursuer.

_Master Kaiba… shit. I can't outrun that!_

Yami knew by that point that he was in trouble. Entering the forest had slowed his pursuer, who had to dodge trees and roots, but the man was still larger and faster than Yami, and he was slowly gaining on the frightened boy. His long legs gave him the advantage, and Yami was certain that his master would grab him at any second.

Suddenly, Yami spied a narrow path parallel to a shallow stream. He couldn't see that far down it because of a ridge that ran alongside.

_Maybe if I dart down it while he's running, he won't be able to see me! I can lose him in the trees!_

For the first time since he had been sold as a slave, Yami grinned.

Seto Kaiba was _pissed_. He had been chasing after the damn slave for at least half an hour, and the boy showed no signs of slowing down. He would have already caught the kid had he not veered off into the woods.

Upon reflection, that was probably why the kid had gone into the woods in the first place.

He had no idea of where the boy had gotten the endurance for a run like this. The kid had been starved half to death when they had bought him, and one meal shouldn't be enough for the boy to have recovered his energy.

Sighing as he saw the stream ahead, Kaiba realized the slave's plan and ran faster. _This is going to be wet…_

Yugi munched on a piece of toast as he cleaned the kitchen. Humming to himself, he finished drying the pots and began to hang them on the rack.

Yami darted off down the path as soon as he hit the river. Glancing back over his shoulder as he ran, he looked for Kaiba and was relieved when he didn't see anyone chasing him.

Barreling away from the main path, Yami wound his way along bellow the ridge, only once pausing against a tree to rest before continuing on.

Seto Kaiba looked down the ridge at Yami. He was quietly relieved that he and Yugi had spent so much time exploring the woods that summer. And he was even more relieved that Yami had yet to look up.

When Yami leant against a tree, Seto smirked, using the chance to catch his breath. He could see that the boy was finally tiring, and began to plan how to grab the slave when he finally exhausted himself.

Yami knew that he had been running for hours. His lungs were starting to burn, and his feet were bruised and tender from where rocks had gotten into his shoes.

Finally, he allowed himself to collapse onto a large rock. Brushing the snow off the rock, he sat down and pulled off one of his shoe to remove the rocks. Pulling it back on, he turned to remove the other, and found himself staring at a chest.

Yami blinked, looked up, and met Seto's eyes.

"Shit."

Yami reached forwards and shoved him, then turned and fled again into the woods.

Seto staggered back, surprised. He had not expected the defiance in Yami's eyes, nor the force with which he was attacked.

Grinning, he turned to run down the boy.

Yami ran deeper into the woods, no longer looking over his shoulder. His master had pursued him before, unseen, and he saw no reason to look for someone who had hidden so well before.

As he ran, twigs lashed across his back and face, and he whimpered in pain. He splashed through a puddle, and found himself nearly knee-deep in the muck. Wrenching his leg free, he continued to run, ignoring his master's shouts.

And promptly tripped over a root.

Kaiba watched as his slave fell to the ground. Mentally he cheered. _Yes!_

Yami struggled and tugged against the root that he was tangled in. All he wanted was to live a little longer- why was this happening to him? He hadn't meant to do anything! Two feet appeared in his vision, and he gave up resisting. Slumping to the ground, he stopped resisting and shut his eyes, bracing for the pain.

Seto walked forwards to stand in front of Yami. When he was within view, the struggling slave tensed, and then slumped forwards. Kaiba knelt on Yami's back, forcing him down. He growled, "Where the fuck did you find the energy to run like that?"

"Master… Please, it hurts…"

Seto pulled his weight off of the boy's back, but didn't allow him to rise, keeping a slight pressure on him to prevent him from struggling. He grabbed the boy's hair and dragged his head back so that the boy was forced to look up, and couldn't just mumble his answers into the sod.

"Why were you running, boy? Answer me!"

"Please don't kill me," the boy whispered, tearing up. "P-please… don't kill me."

Kaiba snarled at the boy. "I won't kill you if you ANSWER ME!" he roared, tightening his grip on the boy's hair until he shuddered in pain.

"Master- master, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run- Ishouldn'thaverun, Ishouldn'thaverun , I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE, master, I'm so sorry, sorry, please, oh gods, g-gods, master, p- please don't kill me!" Yami trembled and shuddered as he sobbed, eyes closed, and allowed himself to cry.

Kaiba released the boy's hair in surprise, and the boy slumped forwards, huge, racking sobs shaking his shoulders. _He… thought we were going to kill him?_

Deciding he couldn't deal with it just then, Seto pulled himself off of the boy with a murmured, "Don't run." Kneeling by the boy's trapped ankle, he untangled it from the roots, and carefully squeezed it. When this prompted no response from the boy, he decided that it didn't appear to be injured and released it.

Instantly it jerked away from him, but when he looked up, expecting to see Yami scrambling away into the bushes, he saw that the boy had instead simply curled up into a ball, leaning against a nearby tree.

Crawling forwards, Seto grimaced as the boy flinched away from him, but he continued to advance, and pulled the unresisting boy into his lap. He smoothed the boy's unruly hair, and whispered softly into his ear, "I think you get a bath when we get home, pet."

The angelic boy was still shivering, and Seto untied the hoody from his waist and pulled it onto the boy. Upon closer examination, he saw that at least some of the shivering was from the cold, and that the boy's lips were faintly blue.

Seto held the boy until he was calmer, then began to speak quietly to the boy.

"Listen, Yami. Shhh. You've got nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going to kill you. I won't hurt you, Yami. Just relax. You aren't in trouble right now Yami, maybe later but not right now. Just calm down, catch your breath, and stop crying."

Yami trembled in his master's hold, but didn't fight anymore, and began to suck air and struggle to stop crying. Seto held the boy close to his chest until he relaxed again, then kissed his forehead. "Now, lets go back to the house. Is that okay, Yami?"

Yami's shoulders had tensed up, and Kaiba settled back into place when he realized that he could not put off talking to the boy. "Are you afraid of how I'm going to punish you?"

Red eyes squeezed shut, and the boy nodded against his chest.

"Would you like to make a deal, Yami?"

The boy's eyes opened, and he looked up at Seto and nodded.

"How does this sound, then. I don't want to have to carry you out of the woods; you don't want to be punished once we leave the woods. If you can walk all the way back to the house, I won't punish you for running away, and I'll make sure that you aren't killed for hitting Yugi, okay? Yugi might want to punish you, but I'll make sure that he goes easy on you. You won't be hurt too badly, or permanently. Is that acceptable?"

Yami's eyes widened as he heard his master's terms. He had not been expecting such generosity from his master, especially after he had run away. Even more than that, the man could have simply ordered him to walk; indeed, this was what Yami had been expecting, and he had been attempting to recover a little bit for the walk when his master had lifted him up.

Yami attempted to pull himself to his feet, but staggered as his master refused to relinquish his grip.

"You can take a few minutes. Rest for a bit. I'm sorry I don't have any water for you, but I'll try to melt some snow."

Yami looked back up at his master and nodded. _Thank god… At least he'll let me rest first. He's so kind…_ His thoughts trailed off as he contemplated his master's kindness, and he softly whispered, "Thank you, master."

Kaiba's kind smile filled his vision and he blacked out.

Omake: Kaiba kneeled on Yami's back, forcing him down. He growled, "Where the fuck did you find the energy to run like that?"

"Plot… Expedience…"

Kaiba kneeled on Yami's back, forcing him down. He growled, "Where the fuck did you find the energy to run like that?"

"Quick recovery time… of the young and eager…"

Kaiba kneeled on Yami's back, forcing him down. He growled, "Where the fuck did you find the energy to run like that?"

"Yugi's… Magical Girl… cooking…"

Kaiba kneeled on Yami's back, forcing him down. He growled, "Where the fuck did you find the energy to run like that?"

"Red pill..."


	10. We took classes together, and we studied

Half an hour later, Yugi found himself being shaken awake by soft hands. Opening his eyes, he looked up at his master, then pulled himself upright to find a gentle hand supporting him.

"Ready to walk?"

As Yami pulled himself to his feet, he leaned on the offered shoulder until his head stopped spinning. His master's concerned voice asked gently, "Are you sure you want to walk? It might be easier for you just to take the punishment, Yami. I promise we won't kill you, whichever you choose."

Yami was torn. On the one hand, all he wanted at that moment was to rest. On the other, he would probably be allowed to rest once he got back to the house, and even if he wasn't, the penalty for falling asleep without permission was surely less than that for running away and slapping his master.

Yami shook his head and whispered, so softly that Seto could hardly hear him, "I'll walk, master."

He pulled himself all the way upright, and followed after his master.

Seto was, honestly, surprised that the boy had been so willing to walk. Either he really feared Seto's punishments, or the boy didn't believe him when he had said that the boy would be spared either way. He had no idea where that had come from; why on earth did the boy think he had done anything worthy of death? Hopefully Yugi could get some answers out of the boy. He strode off through the woods, hoping that the boy would follow without a struggle.

Yami followed his master back across the forest. He hadn't realized how far he had run; even though he thought his master might be taking a more linear route, it was still such a long walk! He staggered as he hit a patch of mud, slipping as the ground slid from beneath his feet, and was relieved when he was wrapped up in his master's arms before he was coated in even more mud. Already the water in his hair had frozen it in sharp spikes and the sweatshirt his master had leant him was soaked through; he didn't need to make it dirty as well, nor risk splashing mud onto his master.

He shivered as a breeze blew across damp skin. _It's so cold,_ he thought to himself. _Am I going to freeze to death? Is that why master was willing to offer this to me instead of a punishment? Maybe- maybe that was his plan all along, and he's just leading me in circles until I freeze to death- no! He promised- he said I'd survive!_

Yami continued to pursue his master, who had slowed down a bit while Yami was lost in thought. "Are you okay, Yami?"

"Yes, master."

_Maybe- maybe he lied._

Seto grinned, relieved, when he finally saw the lights of the house in the distance. He had debated on whether or not to take the short path through the marsh or the longer path around the lake, and finally decided that Yami probably couldn't handle the marsh trail, so the trip had taken longer than he expected. He hoped Yugi wasn't worried; the sun was already setting, but Yugi knew better than to go into the woods to search for him.

All that was left now was to cross the field, and Seto and Yami would be warm and dry again. He grinned and started forwards, relieved, only to stop when he realized that Yami wasn't following him anymore.

Turning to talk to the boy, he saw him struggling to stay on his feet, leaning against a tree. However, when the boy saw his master examining him, he pulled himself forwards and began to walk with him. Kaiba looked down at the boy, but decided against questioning him when he saw the desperate look in his bright red eyes, and continued to walk beside the boy, heading to the house.

Yami staggered along behind his master. They had been walking for at least an hour, and although the pace was slow, his lack of rest was catching up to him. When his master at last drew to a stop at the edge of the forest, Yami leaned against the nearest tree, and attempted to focus himself on the task ahead.

Surveying the field, he realized that he still had quite a ways to travel before he could rest. The walk across the field would be at least fifteen minutes, and he was already so close to collapse… _At least it's flat,_ he thought to himself, not noticing that his master had resumed walking. Only when the man stopped and turned to Yami did the small boy realize that he was expected to resume walking.

Yami followed his master across the field, swaying from exhaustion, but too afraid to stop.

It was perhaps 10 minutes before Kaiba again realized that he was not being followed. Half expecting Yami to have done a runner, he turned, only to be greeted with the sight of the slender boy on his knees, struggling to rise.

Kneeling down beside the boy, he placed a hand on his back, holding him down, and examined the distance that remained. They had gone slowly, and crossed less than half the field…

Kaiba reached down to scoop the barely conscious Yami into his arms, and was surprised when the boy resisted his grip. Allowing the boy to sink back to the ground, he gently whispered, "What's wrong?"

Yami looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Master… please… I got so far, let me just rest a minute and I can finish it, master, please?"

Seto stroked his hair out of his eyes, softly kissing his forehead. "Are you afraid that if you give up now, I won't uphold my half of our deal?" The delicate boy nodded.

"I'm going to make you a new deal. I think you have been punished enough. You're cold, wet and tired, right? And you won't try to run away again, will you?"

Yami looked up at him, hesitantly nodding when he saw no anger in Seto's expression. Seto smiled, and said, "So, here's the deal. You have some choices to make, and you can choose whichever one you want, okay? I'm going to tell you the consequences right off, and you won't be punished more or less for which one you choose, okay? Just pick the one that you are comfortable with, and with consequences that you're okay with, understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Okay. You can let me carry you back, and I will give you everything I offered when I gave you the first deal. I won't hold it against you that you didn't make it all the way; I'll still talk to Yugi for you, and I won't punish you myself."

"Or you can keep walking. If you make it to the house, I won't let Yugi punish you, either. We'll just act as if the last day never happened. But if you don't, if you collapse and I have to carry you later, or if you give up, all deals are off. We won't kill you though, whatever you choose."

"Or you can run off, and I'll follow you, and when you eventually pass out, I'll knock you unconscious and carry you back, and it'll be just like if you passed out walking back to the house, understood? Might as well let you work out whatever desire you have to escape now."

Yami looked up at Kaiba, and they held each other's gazes. As seconds drew into minutes, Yami lowered his gaze, and slumped forwards. Kaiba had to strain to hear what was whispered. Leaning in close to the unresisting boy, he gently said, "Repeat that?"

"Take me back," the boy whispered to him, shutting his eyes, and falling limp in his master's arms.

Kaiba stroked Yami's hair out of his face. "Sleep, Yami, and don't worry. Yugi won't hurt you." Lifting the boy up, he carried him towards the house.

Yami's eyes rolled up and he slept.

* * *

Poor little Yami. He's so cute! R&R, pls!


	11. reading, writing and art from early on

Yugi jumped up and pulled the door open. When he saw a very wet Kaiba holding Yami, both of them covered in mud, he smiled, and moved to one side, letting the two of them in. "Oh, you caught him? I was starting to worry- is he hurt?"

"No, he's fine, he's just exhausted. I'll tell you in a bit, but can you go fill the big tub?"

"Oh! Right! Here, there's food over there if you want it. I'll go get the bath ready!"

Seto grabbed a piece of chicken and ate it with one hand, still holding Yami. The boy continued to sleep, curled up against Seto's chest, and he smiled and closed his eyes, finally able to relax after chasing Yami all day.

"Seto! The tub's full!"

Seto sighed and pulled himself up, carrying Yami upstairs and into the bathroom. Laying Yami down on the chair, Seto pulled his shirt and pants off, and turned to Yugi, who had already undressed. "Help me strip him?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. Reaching over to Yami, he lifted the boy into a sitting position, and sat behind him, pulling the boy's shirt over his head. As Yugi reached down to unbutton Yami's pants, however, the boy stirred. Lifting his head up, he saw Kaiba reaching towards him, and stilled. "Shhh. We're just going to clean you up, Yami. You can rest. We won't let you drown."

Yami nodded and relaxed into Yugi's warm hands. Once he had been stripped, Yugi carefully lifted him, and climbed into the tub. Yami gasped as he was placed in the steaming water, and groaned when Yugi began to soap his shoulders.

Seto smirked and slid in after him. Grabbing a washcloth, he rubbed soap on it and began to gently wash Yami's feet, frowning when he saw the cuts and welts that had been caused by their running.

Yami had been shaken from sleep when his master began to undress him. _Oh god… no!_ But he hadn't had the strength to resist, and had been relieved when Kaiba told him that they hadn't intended to hurt him or do… _that_… to him. Gentle hands lifted him, and he couldn't stop a gasp when he was lowered into warm, almost hot, water.

He arched back into Yugi's hands when the boy began to gently soap his shoulders. A splash to his left alerted him to the fact that Kaiba, too, had joined them in the tub, and Yami relaxed into the pair's touches as the taller began to wash his feet.

Yugi's hand's traveled down Yami's arms, circling and massaging, and Kaiba began to work his way up from the feet. As Yugi began to wash Yami's back, however, the slave arched away from the touch and Yugi gasped.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Kaiba asked, concern flickering across his face.

"I'm not sure… Yami, lean forwards. Seto, feel this. Gentle!" he yelped, as Yami cried out again.

Kaiba brushed his hand down the slave's back, carefully pushing down and pulling his hand back when Yami whimpered. Feeling welts, he pulled Yami's chin up so that the slave was facing him, then asked quietly, "Where did you get these, Yami?"

Yugi leant over his shoulder, whispering so that Yami couldn't hear, "What are they, Seto?"

"Whip marks."

Yugi gasped and recoiled, hands covering his mouth. Seto cradled the barely conscious Yami, and gently brushed a hand through the muddy hair. "Don't worry, Yami, I promise we won't let that happen to you again. Let's get your hair washed, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Yugi reached over and grabbed a bottle, squirting flowery gel into his hands. Settling down besides Seto, he turned and began to soap Yami's hair, rubbing gently and massaging at the boy's scalp with his fingertips, until the smaller boy's hair was full of brown foam. Carefully, he lowered Yami's head, and used his hands to scoop water until the soap was mostly gone.

As Yugi began to wash the slave's hair again, Yami began to hum softly, contented. This time the foam was white and clean, and Yugi took more care in rinsing it. Wrapping his arms around the dozing boy, Yugi leaned back, enjoying the sensation of hot water and steam.

Finally, Seto heaved himself up out of the water and grabbed a few dry towels. Settling himself on a bench by the bath, he toweled himself mostly dry, then spoke. "Yugi, can you bring him over so I can get him dry and he can go to bed?"

Yugi stood, surprised a little at Yami's slight weight. He handed Yami to Seto, who pulled the boy so that his slender body was straddling the older man's lap, and then draped a warm towel over the boy's shoulders. Yugi watched the pair for a few minutes as Seto began to towel Yami dry, surprised once again at the tenderness with which his lover treated the slave, before moving to the door. "I'm going to be in the kitchen finishing up. I'll get the bed ready for Yami first, though, and head up when I'm done."

Seto nodded, beginning to rub the small boy's hair dry. "I'll be up."

When Yami's hair was dry, Seto, on impulse, clutched the boy to his chest in a tender hug. Yami stirred a little, then looked up. "M-master?"

"Yes, Yami?"

"I… I'm sorry for being so bad today, master."

"Yami," Seto murmured to the smaller boy, a bit taken aback by the apology, "you weren't that bad. You were just scared, Yami, and it's okay to be scared. You did exactly what I should have expected, pet, and nothing to be sorry for. Go to sleep, Yami, I'll carry you up to bed."

Finally, after hours of running and walking, worn out not just from the physical exhaustion but also emotional stress, Yami allowed himself to fall into a deep and mercifully dreamless sleep. Seto gently stroked the now-dry hair before carrying the boy upstairs, doing his best not to become aroused at the contact of skin on skin.

When Seto and Yami reached the bedroom, Yugi was already climbing into bed. "Put him here, between the two of us, Seto."

Laying the nude boy down, Seto pulled on a pair of black silk pants. Settling down by the slender body, he reached over Yami's head to stroke Yugi's cheek with his thumb. "Listen, Yuugs… I might not be here tomorrow, I have to work. Do you want me to wake you up before I go?"

"No, just let me sleep, please. I expect a goodbye kiss, though."

"You'll have it. Listen, though. I made a deal with Yami, when we were in the woods."

"And the deal was?"

"I told him that if he could walk back to the house, I wouldn't punish him, and I would ask you not to hurt him."

"What? Seto, what sort of fucker do you think I am? I wouldn't hurt the kid!"

"I know. I just want you to be aware, Yuugs. He will be expecting punishment, though, and I need you to give it."

"Why?"

"Because he needs that structure, love. He's been a slave for a long time, maybe his whole life. If you just let him do whatever, he'll think you're abandoning him."

"But- I don't want to hurt him, Seto!"

"Then don't. Punish him by… Oh I don't know… Make him cook for you, or something."

"Sigh… fine, but don't expect me to hurt him, Seto."

"I wouldn't, love. Get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and curled up, tossing an arm around Yami, and nuzzling his back. "G'night, Seto…"

"Goodnight, Yuugs."

The next morning Yami awoke and looked blearily up at the ceiling. He whimpered as his stomach clenched; he hadn't eaten since the day he was bought, and even though it had been quite a bit, it was not enough to prevent him from being hungry now, two days later.

Yami began to move, but an arm across his bare chest stopped him. Looking down, he realized two important things; First, that he was being held (hugged?) by the smaller of his two masters, and second, that he was not wearing anything.

_Oh god- Is that going to be my punishment? Is he going to- _a long, drawn out whimper at the thought- _is he going to rape me?_

Yugi lifted his head when he heard the slave's whimper. He had awakened a little more than a half hour before, and had been simply enjoying being in bed, snuggled up to the beautiful (naked! his mind screamed, jubilant. He's utterly, utterly NAKED!) boy. The boy seemed to have gotten a mild fever from his adventures the day before, but Yugi wasn't worried; the boy didn't seem to be uncomfortable, and he didn't want to move and risk shaking the boy awake.

Reaching up to touch the boy's face, he whispered, "Are you awake?"

The smaller boy stiffened at the touch, but nodded. "Good." Yugi pulled himself upright, and climbed off of the bed. Noting the two scraps of paper on the dresser (no doubt a note from Seto), Yugi walked over and pulled out one of Seto's extra-large shirts. Turning to the boy, who had sat up on the bed, he handed him the shirt.

"Put this on, Yami," he said softly when the boy just sat there, looking at him. The boy immediately lifted his arms and tugged the shirt over his head, not wanting to anger his master. When it was on, Yugi gave the boy a warm smile, and began to stroke his hair. "Good boy," he whispered into the slave's ear, and the boy flinched back, face turning red when he realized that he was being praised, not mocked or derided. When Yugi reached over to touch the boy again, the boy hesitantly leaned into the touch, nuzzling the hand that was stoking his cheek.

Yugi was overjoyed when Yami began to respond to his touch. He stroked the boy's bangs out of his face, and ran his fingers through the now-clean hair. The delicate slave's eyes began to shut, and Yugi could have sworn that the boy was softly purring.

Suddenly, Yami's stomache let out a loud growl. The boy squeaked and flinched back from his master, ducking his head in a bow. His cheeks burning, Yami knelt, feeling humiliated at his loss of control. He looked back up, however, when he heard a gentle laugh.

Yugi laughed when he saw the smaller boy's embarrassment. Reflecting on the last few days, he realized that the boy had not, in fact, eaten since two days before.

"Yami, sit up. Are you hungry?"

Yami sat, and looked over at Yugi. "Y- yes master."

Yugi laughed lightly and stood, pulling Yami to his feet. "Let's go eat, then."

"Yes, master."

Yugi pulled a startled Yami out of the room and down the stairs.


	12. When I grew older, I traveled downriver

"Here, Yami." Yugi passed the boy, who was sitting wide-eyed at the kitchen table, a bowl of peaches.

Yami took the bowl, and placed it on the table next to a bowlful of sliced apples and a pile of grapes.

Yugi finished washing the knife and, after turning to Yami, sighed. "You can have some, Yami. You said you liked fruit, right?"

Yami hesitated, then lifted a slice of peach to his lips, nibbling the edges. Yugi chuckled and picked up a grape. He laughed to himself silently when he saw that Yami was looking cautiously across the table at him, eyes locked onto the fruit.

Yugi lifted the grape to his lips and bit it in half. Swallowing, he smirked and practically purred at Yami, "Would you like some?"

Yami gulped and nodded. Yugi laughed and lifted a grape to the small boy's lips. Yami leaned forwards and carefully took the grape from Yugi's fingers with his teeth. Feeling self-conscious, he quickly retreated back to his seat.

Yugi felt himself blush when his "pet" took the grape from him. Gentle teeth scraped lightly over his fingertips as the boy bit down, and he had looked so cute when he had shyly backed away.

Lifting the bowl of fruit, Yugi offered another grape, which Yami again took. He continued to feed the boy until Yami at last was full.

Looking down at Yami's fingers, he realized that both of their hands were covered in fruit juice. Yugi paused, contemplating this, for a moment, then lifted the boy's fingers to his mouth and began to suck, licking at the tips as the slave let out a gasp of surprise. Yami whimpered as his master sucked and nipped at his fingers, cleaning the fruit juice off.

Finally, Yugi stopped, and Yami relaxed back into the chair when he realized that nothing more seemed to be expected of him. Yugi stood and began to pile the dishes in the sink.

* * *

When Yugi had finished, he once more dragged Yami to his feet. Pulling him back upstairs to the bedroom, he pushed him down onto the bed, and then maneuvered the two of them until they were sitting, Yugi propped up on pillows, Yami curled in his arms.

Yami lay stiffly in his master's arms. He had nearly passed out when he saw the bed, and realized what was to come.

His master was going to take him.

When his master continued to lie still, Yami began to think about what exactly his master wanted. While it was obvious that he was after sex, he had made no move to do anything to Yami, who lay still in his arms, confused and terrified. Unless…

Realizing what his master must be expecting, Yami pulled himself up and settled so that he was straddling his master's legs.

Yugi very nearly sat up, thinking that it was another attack, but when the boy made no move to hurt him, he decided to wait and see what would happen.

Yami, who was by this point struggling not to cry, began to slowly pull his shirt off.

Yugi blinked up at the now-bare chest in confusion.

Yami began to grind himself along his master's legs. Reaching up, he began to touch his nipples, twisting and tugging until they were erect and hard. Feeling himself begin to harden, he reached into his loose pants and touched himself, letting out ragged gasps as he hardened in his own hands. Running the pad of his thumb over his slit, he whined and whimpered. He hesitated, then, when his master made no move to touch him, he licked one finger and began to circle his anus, poking and prodding at the tight ring of muscle.

By this point, Yugi had realized what was happening. _Ahh, _he thought to himself, _a wet dream. A sexy, sexy wet dream._

When his master continued to lie still, Yami decided to continue. He winced a little when he realized that he had not used enough saliva to properly lube himself, he decided to continue anyways so as to not distract his master.

Holding the base of his cock in one hand, tight enough to prevent him coming, he forced the first of his fingers in with a cry.

Yami moaned as he began to thrust his finger in and out of his ass. He couldn't reach deep enough to hit his prostate himself, so he began to push back against his finger, trying to force it in. After a minute or so, he added another.

As he cast a look around the room, he saw a small, wide rubber band, the type that broccoli is tied up with, on the bedside table. Realizing what it must be intended for, he picked it up and wrapped it around the base of his cock, whimpering at the constriction. Thrusting back onto the fingers in his ass, he began to fist his cock, forcing himself closer and closer to a denied orgasm.

Adding a third finger, he began to scissor. Mewling, he bent over so his chest was against his master's and began to writhe, grinding his nipples against the rough cloth of Yugi's shirt.

Yugi was rock hard, his cock erect and tenting in his pants. _Holyshitthat'shot!_ his mind screamed when Yami began to thrust back against his own fingers.

Yami was a bit unnerved. His master, although obviously aroused, had as of yet not moved from the position he had been in when Yami started. Ordinarilly, this was the point where, if they had not done so already, his master would rip his fingers out and begin to thrust brutally into him; usually he would not even be allowed this much time to stretch himself. He didn't really know what to do beyond this stage; he would have to make it up as he went.

Touching himself again, Yami began to flicker his fingers across the head of his cock. He was beginning to hurt from not being allowed completion, but he remembered the penalties for coming without permission, and he was not yet uncomfortable enough to do so.

Coating his fingers with precum, he reached up and grabbed his nipple. Smearing the fluid across his chest, he latched on, and with a ragged cry, twisted it, pulling it away from his chest and down. He continued to moan as he twisted, incomprehensibly pleading for completion.

He felt like he would die if his master didn't touch him soon. The dual sensation from touching his own nipples, combined with the pain and pleasure of the fingers that he was thrusting into himself, ensured that as soon as any pressure was released on his base, he would come.

And his master still had to take him before he would let him come.

Yami was crying now, tears of pain running down his cheeks. Yugi was gasping below him, twitching as if barely able to restrain himself from thrusting upwards.

Suddenly, Yami's entire body arched back as he hit a spot inside him that made his vision go white. With a mangled scream, he came, hot fluid spilling onto his master's chest. He writhed on top of Yugi, hands clenching the larger boy's shirt and twisting the wet fabric as he thrashed. Finally, Yami's eyes rolled up, and he collapsed, shuddering and sobbing in the aftermath of his orgasm, onto Yugi's chest.

Yugi, of course, had fainted, blood running from his nose.

* * *

Funny things that I could have written:

Yami lay stiffly in his master's arms. He had nearly passed out when he saw the bed, and realized what was to come.

Him.

* * *

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers! I am also working on a Yami/Seth twoshot, that is just PWP, so that should be up in a few days.


	13. to learn a trade in the port town, Kyron

Yami woke up hours later, alone on the bed. His master was nowhere in sight. Pulling himself off of the bed, he stood and walked into the bathroom. When he came back out, Yugi was seated on the edge of the bed, eyes downcast and not acknowledging Yami. Yami moved to kneel by the elder boy's feet, and for the first time, Yugi didn't pull him onto the bed.

"Master…"

"Yes, Yami?"

"Did I…" Yami's voice wavered, but Yugi gently stroked his head, and the slender boy continued on. "Did I do something that upset you, master?"

Yugi hummed, and slid off the bed. Wrapping slim arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, he pulled the child into a hug.

"Yes, you did, Yami."

Yami flinched back, whimpering and not meeting his master's eyes. "I'm sorry, master. Please, tell me what I did, so that I don't displease you again."

Yugi gently leaned down, and lifted Yami's chin. Brushing Yami's hair out of his face, he smiled and pressed warm lips to the boy's forehead. "Will you come and sit with me, Yami? I would like to talk to you."

Yami's eyes widened. "Yes, master."

Smiling, Yugi helped the other boy up, then led him down to the living room. As they passed the door, Yami paused. "Master, should I wear something?"

"Don't worry, I have something downstairs."

When they reached the couch, Yami flinched back from the cloth that was pitched at his head. "Put that on."

Yami quickly tugged the shirt over his head. It smelled softly of sage, and Yami relaxed a little. It smelled like Kaiba.

"Sorry, today's laundry day, so all I have that's dry are some of Seto's shirts." Yugi eyed the boy. The shirt was Seto's largest, a gift from a friend as a joke. It reached Yami's knees easily, and seemed to swallow the fragile boy in its folds. Even though it was a t-shirt, it's sleeves reached Yami's elbows.

When Yugi had gotten them each a glass of milk and a tray of chips and salsa, they settled on the couch, Yami curled in Yugi's embrace. The slave looked up, and said softly, "Please, master, how did I displease you?"

"Earlier… Why did you do that?"

"M-master?"

"In bed, did you, do you enjoy doing things like that?"

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, unable to tear his sight away. He seemed to be debating how to answer.

"Are you afraid that you will give an answer that upsets me, Yami?"

A terse nod.

"Don't be. I just want the truth."

Another pause, and Yami shook his head.

"So you don't enjoy it?"

"N-no, master."

"Then don't do it, pet. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to, angel."

"But you want me to, master." Yami flinched back, as if expecting a blow for this rebuttal.

"Pet, look at me. I don't want to hurt you. I didn't realize- last night I thought that I was dreaming, I would never have let it get so far otherwise!"

"Why- Master, may I be permitted to ask a question?"

"Ask anything you want, Yami, you don't need my permission."

"Master, why don't you want me? Are you going to sell me?" The look in Yami's eyes broke Yugi's heart. He looked so lonely. "Do you not want me? Please, master, I'll be good- I promise! I didn't mean to run away, please just punish me, don't sell me, master!" The slender boy had grown more and more hysterical, and with this last plea, he clutched Yugi's shirt and burrowed his head amongst the fold.

Yugi held the boy tightly, not loosening his grip until Yami ceased to struggle. "Why don't you want to be sold, Yami? Are you already attached to us, or is it something else? Be honest."

Yami had opened his mouth to reply, but shut it just as swiftly at his master's command. He hesitaited. "You feed me."

Yugi bent over to hear the boy's words. "Hmm?"

"My last master only let me eat a few times a week. You've already fed me three times, and I've only been here three days. And- and you let me sleep in bed with you, even when you didn't want me, and Master Kaiba said he wouldn't punish me even though I only made it most of the way across the field, and, and you let me sleep. A lot. My last master let me sleep only three hours a day, unless he was angry."  
"So you would rather be punished than sold?"

"Yes, master, _please!_"

Yugi ran his fingers over sensitive ribs, causing the boy in his arms to squirm a little. "Then I had better think of a good punishment for a naughty pet, hadn't I?" Yami looked frightened at these words, but nodded. "Thank you, Master."

"How would your old masters have punished you, pet? I've never owned a slave before you."

Yami's eyes widened in fright, but he bowed his head submissively and began to speak. "For running away… a hundred lashes, at least, and no food for a week. Most of my masters would have killed me, though. For hitting you, though…" tears welled up in his eyes, and he pulled himself close to Yugi, seeking comfort from the very person who had frightened him. He mumbled something into the larger boy's chest, but Yugi couldn't here him.

"What did you say, Yami?" Yugi whispered to the shaking boy, trying not to frighten him.

Pitiful eyes, wet with tears, met his. "Please don't kill me, master; I don't want to die."

Yugi laughed. This made Yami panic, struggling against his masters grip. "Master, please!"

Yugi stroked the boy's hair. "Shhh… Shhh… I didn't mean it, Yami. I would never hurt you. In fact, I think that I have the perfect punishment for you, and I don't think you'll mind it too much."

Helping Yami to stand, he led the boy back upstairs and pulled him into the bedroom again. Yugi shuffled through his shelves while Yami stood, awkwardly, by the bed. Finally, Yugi pulled out a box.

"Sit," he commanded, settling himself on the bed.

Reaching into the box, he pulled out three items, then a small pile of cloth. "Put the outfit on first," he told Yami, averting his eyes and staring at the items, which he held loosely in his fingers.

Yami tugged the t-shirt he had been wearing off of his head reluctantly, baring his chest and back. Reaching into the pile, he tugged on the black cargo pants, and then pulled the black sleeveless T over his head. When he saw that his master hadn't realized that he was dressed, he leaned over and tapped the older man's shoulder.

"Oh, good, it fits. I had worried that it might be too large for you. Do you like it?"

Yami fiddled with the soft fabric on the hem of the shirt. He tugged at a loose string, pulling it off. Finally, he looked up. "Yes, master. It's very nice. Thank you."

"We're going to go into the city this weekend, and get you some new stuff. You won't run away while we're there, will you, love?"

Yami looked shocked and frightened by this suggestion. "Master, I would never-!"

"I know, Yami, I know! I just wanted to make sure. It's okay."

Yami paused for a moment, moist red eyes staring into Yugi's purple ones until they finally broke off deferentially.

"Master, you said you had a punishment?"

Yugi ruffled the boy's hair. "Put these on," he said, handing the items to Yami. "I'll help with the tail."

Yami, with shaking hands, took the items from Yugi. Hesitantly, he slipped the headband over his head, and then attempted to put the collar around his neck. When he finally managed to snap the clasp around his neck, he lowered his gaze and put his hands in his lap.

"Here," Yugi said, grabbing his elbow and helping Yami to his feet. "Turn around so that I can put the tail on."

Yami turned, and allowed Yugi to attach the thin cat's tail. The elder boy then reached up and adjusted the two large, soft ears, maneuvering them until they sat straight on the slender boy's head.

"You look adorable…" he breathed, and Yami cautiously regarded his master.

It wasn't really a punishment, was it? It didn't _hurt,_ per say; it was really just a bit humiliating. His master should have beaten him, or something like that. Why had he wanted him to dress up?

Unless he wanted to fuck him; but his master had said that he didn't want that, had seemed disgusted by the thought.

"Master, is this my punishment?"

"Yes, Yami, it is."

"Master…" Yami trailed off, hesitating.

"What is it, Yami? I won't punish you for asking, I told you that."

Yami nodded, then whispered, "Master, what is the purpose of this punishment?"

Yugi laughed, and pulled Yami onto the bed beside him, so that the smaller boy lay across his lap, curled up like the kitten he resembled.

"Well, you want to show me that you can be a good boy, right, kitten?"

"Y-yes, master!"

"And you don't want to be hurt, right?"

"If you want to punish me, master, then you should. I'm your slave. It's your right to do whatever you want to me."

"But do you want to be hurt?"

"…no, master."

"Then wear this outfit, and you'll be my little kitten for the next few days. You'll eat with me and sleep with me, but you can explore the house, and do whatever you want when I'm not around."

"What, master?"

"You don't have to do any work, okay? Just let me take care of you, my little kitten. Can you trust me to do that?"

Yami remained curled in Yugi's lap for a few minutes. Then he whispered, hesitantly, "Master, may I speak?"

"Yami," Yugi replied, with an irritated huff, "I already said you could ask me whatever you wish."

Yami quailed, but pressed on. "No, master, I mean- when I am your kitten, may I speak, or should I act like a cat?"

Purple eyes widened, and a gentle hand scratched behind Yami's ears. "I mean a metaphorical pet, angel. I do not expect you to act like an animal; I just want you to become more relaxed around me."

When he heard this, Yami relaxed again. He had seen slaves who were trained as pets; some had been so abused that they didn't ever stop, even in the presence of only other slaves, so frightened were they that their masters could somehow tell that they had misbehaved.

When Yami had first seen the tail, he had been frightened that this would be his fate. But this didn't seem to be his master's plan. Yami was still not entirely sure what his master wanted; a dangerous position for a slave to be in, for sure. But his master seemed cheerful, and he would rather make a few small mistakes and hope for forgiveness than ask to many questions and risk irritating the man further.

Yugi seemed to understand the slave's uncertainty. "Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough, pet. Now come on, I want to show you the library." And with that, he scooped the boy into his arms and hurdled down the hall, laughing maniacally.

Author's note, author's note, everyone clap it's author's note.

So first off, everyone seems to have some issue with them having stuff like carriages and slaves, and things like lights and stoves and flush toilets. Well, I follow the prime directive- if it is something I want to put in, I will include it. I replied to a few of you, but I'll put it on record here. There will be things like carriages, and things like vibrators. They coexist. Just, think of it like this – Kaiba is really rich, right? So he can afford to follow the rule of cool.


	14. There, I learned to fight, and, when my

ONE – Driving Kaiba

"We- We are going to do that- for my- aah! For my birthday."

Risa loved her job. Really, she did. It was her sixth year as a carriage driver, and come fall, she would have been in Kaiba's employ for four years. She enjoyed the loose hours, the high pay, and the excellent food. She liked Kaiba okay, and Yugi was a close friend.

But sometimes, she hated them.

Right now, there was a… mewling? Oh gods, no… but yes, it was a mewling noise, coming from the carriage behind her.

Suddenly, the wet _slap_ of skin on skin made her jump. _Fuck._ She hated it when this happened.

Curiosity vied with distaste as she heard the noise repeated. It seemed louder this time, and was accompanied by a soft yelp. The urge to turn around and oogle the two *_very_* hot boys behind her was almost unbearable, and it was only made worse by the fact that she knew neither boy would mind.

Another slap, this one followed by more, and then heaving gasps from Yugi.

She could hear Kaiba muttering to him, and enthusiastic groans of approval, followed by a long, drawn out moan.

_Goddammit, if Seto is blowing Yugi back there again_ _I'm going to beat the everloving shit out of him._

_…_

_I'm not cleaning that up again!_

_…_

_If Yugi screams, the horses are going to freak and kill us all._

_._

_._

_._

_We're all fucked._

Finally, Risa heard a shuddering moan emerge from the back of the cart. The dull thumps of bodies shifting gave her hope that the backseat orgy was complete. When no further noises emerged, she slumped back with a sigh of relief. Why couldn't her boss just fuck his boyfriend in a bed, like a normal person?

Goddamn.


End file.
